Misconception
by Emerald Divinity
Summary: I felt betrayed and soiled, but most of all I felt curiosity... I mean it's not like everyday you get to live out your death life. I thought dead means dead. Apparently,I was wrong. I was totally dead, yet alive Hiatus
1. The End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer:**Card Captor Sakura is CLAMP's, so yeah.

**Woo hoo! Another story idea!! Actually, I had a dream once last summer that started this idea, but I never acted on it—I did write it down though, you know, just in case. So yeah, a total different style from ****Divine Strength**** but hey. This one might take longer for updates and everything considering my main priority is ****Divine Strength**** and I only had ONE dream based on this idea so yeah; I'm going with the flow! Enjoy!**

**Update (7/11)- **Well, fixed the little mistakes that **PaCT **pointed out to me (Thank you very much by the way, **PaCT**). So, nothing much of a difference, but enjoy!

* * *

"Syaoran! Hey, wait up for me!" I called out, as I grabbed my backpack.

I am Sakura Kinomoto. Sixteen, slightly short, alright build, and the best of buddies with Tomoyo Daidouji, who happens to be my second cousin, and my guy friends, Syaoran Li, who came from Hong Kong, and Eriol Hiiragizawa, who Tomoyo is smashingly in love with apparently. We've been friends ever since Eriol and Syaoran transferred—well almost. Syaoran was too stubborn so long ago!! He still is actually, but he's more laidback.

"Hey, birthday girl, you gotta start waking up early, "commented a low, gruff, but soothing voice as I approach him, Syaoran Li. He ruffled my hair.

That's right! Today's my birthday, so I'm going to be seventeen! No wonder I'm feeling so bubbly today!

Still….

I humph-ed in his direction, "Not my fault! Mou, the alarm clocks don't work sometimes you know!" Yes, sadly, I'm not a morning person like the person right next to me; everyone in the world seems to know it too! It's so unfair….

I let Syaoran slide with all his comments, I always do. That's because I have a crush on him….. As well as half the girl student body at our school. I don't want to ruin want we have now though, so being the best of friends is for the best, you know?

I know what you're thinking; it's gonna be one of those stories where both Syaoran and I fall desperately in love and everything… but not going to happen. I mean seriously, I think I'm just crushing on him because I've hanged around him for so long, it seems inevitable.

Back in grade school- or was it the first year of middle school? - I had this teensy, weensy, uber small crush on Eriol. Shh! Don't tell anyone; I didn't even tell Tomoyo! You know how Eriol acts like all gentlemanly and everything, I mean he makes you think like you're the most important girl in the world! Who wouldn't think about being hooked up to him?

Okay, off topic! Bringing back to the real matter… my crush! I won't act on it; it could die out on its own so I'll just leave it be.

Nothing is going to change that.

* * *

Sakura was always the lively one. Even now, though she was reprimanding me for teasing her- as always.

Syaoran Li here. Yeah, I know. _The Syaoran Li_?! Heir to the Li Clan's hierarchy and everything; I get it- but I don't want it—Okay, so having power is a little tempting, but what about friends? Love?

A guy thinking about romance? Such a sissy would be what I would comment…

Except, I'm that guy.

Maybe it was because I met Sakura so many years back and had to deal with upbeat, always happy attitude. I think she's grown on me… a lot. Okay, so maybe I like my best friend.

I shook my head; I didn't want to think about this right now, it's too complicated. I turned my head toward Sakura's much smaller stature, and ruffled her hair a bit. Her soft, amber brown, past shoulder length hair- she's been growing it out of her elementary shoulder bob.

So, my thoughts turned back to _that._ What if she doesn't like me like that? We've been best friends (almost) since we've met each other… Friendship or risk rejection? Of course, I rather keep what we have now then risk _anything_ just for one chance for her heart.

But, I'm seventeen, a guy, and a guy with raging hormones. So that might be a little hard to resist. I will do this though. For the sake of our friendship.

I kept repeating that in my head over and over; I seriously didn't want to end this. Then again, the thought just wouldn't leave me alone today… Was it because of Sakura's birthday? I had this awesome gift- a surprise birthday party just for her and the crew.

We were silently walking to school- her house wasn't far from it. I glanced to side at her; hair framing her delicate face, emerald green- my favorite color, by the way- eyes sparkling and wide with a tinge of excitement, hands clasped in front of her face. I didn't know what she was thinking, but she had this cute, pensive look on her face like today is the best day of her life.

I heard the little voice in my head think; _Maybe it will be more so, if someone just told her his feelings._

Resisting, resisting, resisting.

I was resisting, that is, until a huge black hole opened in front of us and sucked both Sakura and me in.

Honestly, today seemed the worst- and after all that sunshine too.

Then, I wasn't thinking at all.

* * *

**So, everything is a little touch-here-go-there. I think it's just harder writing first point of views because you got to capture the thoughts and essence of the person… Well, I'm doing two. It makes it more fun that way I suppose and a challenge for me!! Maybe later one I'll revised it or whatever. Hopefully, I didn't make Syaoran a bit girly in his thoughts...**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Ems**


	2. The Mistaken World

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura will never be mine…

**Julie-** Welcome back! Yes, Syaoran can state such unnatural things so casually…. Considering his Li Clan training… ah, what would scare him…? Thanks for your opinion!

**Smoochynose-** I know what you mean… I had one like that before, but by then I moved on already…. XD

**PaCT-** Thanks for your honest review! I truly could blame it on a lack of sleep due to summer school homework (yes, unfortunately, but at least I get the class out of the way), but I'm not like that… I've fixed the chapter as well as put of this one so don't worry! Yes, the sunshine line is a favorite of mine too! So, sorry for any mistakes I make! You aren't being harsh; a review always helps and inspires me to push forward!

**I'll try an update as I can, because the summer is the time for this- especially 'cause I got lots of free time (when there isn't summer school homework) when I usually don't (very dedicated to school activities, work, and everything). Plus, this one is more thinking and less impulse so yeah… anyway, enjoy**

**7/21- Cleaned a little confusion in Sakura's description and the end where Syaoran's on Sakura's lap**

* * *

Then, I wasn't thinking at all.

* * *

What happen? One minute, I'm smiling happily; joyous about my birthday and that I got to hang around Syaoran. The next- we were sinking down this hole in the ground and I blacked out.

Is Syaoran okay? What happened back there? My thoughts swam around and around, never very clear.

I tried to open my eyes, but they seemed sealed shut. I kept trying, but it is too tiring… I just want to fall asleep and never wake up… But I can't! I still want to live out my life and romance and everything!

The last time I tried, my eyes felt like they were yanked, but I was free of the darkness. Finally.

At first, everything was hard to see. Blurry sky and plants around me. It started to turn clearer. That's when I noticed something was wrong.

There were trees… but not the cherry blossom trees that marked the way to the school. These looked more like… fir trees? I've only been to the snow once, and all, but the dirt- yes, I was plopped nicely on dirt- wasn't suppose to be brown and not cold, it was more like white and wet.

Where are we?!

Okay so _maybe_ I was freaking out a little; _maybe _it was because of all my energy today; _maybe_ I got a touch of insanity. _Maybe._

Where was Syaoran anyway?

I looked around and saw the most horrible sight.

Syaoran! That was the only thought in my head as I saw _him_.

I didn't know what happened to us when we were just walking to school today. Honestly. All I knew that we were walking, in our own thoughts, and suddenly I felt like I was free falling from a cliff or something. Next, I remembered passing out from some slight impact and woke up in this winter forest without snow.

But, _Syaoran_ was way worse for wear. Maybe the impact for him was different; it seemed painful enough. He was just lying there, lifeless except for the occasion of his breath. There were- are- cuts into his body that I didn't how deep though. But, they were everywhere I could see. Cheeks, arms, neck… I didn't want to know what happen to elsewhere, he was already marred enough from what I could see.

I made a hoarse whisper to myself, or at least so I thought, "What did you _do_, Syaoran?"

* * *

All around me was black. Pitch black.

At first, when we dropped into that tunnel of darkness, I wasn't really surprised, after I woke up from the blackout I just had. I mean if you've been through the treacherous training I risked my life before I was stationed in Japan, yeah it isn't much falling into a hole- much less a big black hole. It felt like free falling, and Sakura was right beside me with this shell-shocked look on her face; she couldn't believe what was happening to her- I don't blame her. Usually, _normal_ people don't experience the unnatural phenomenon. I can hardly justify Sakura and myself as normal people though.

Before I knew it, Sakura was being reared away from me. It was like she was floating at a sickeningly fast speed and her consciousness was being lost with her; her eyelids were fluttering- I think she was trying to keep herself awake. How could she just accept this without a fight?

I tried to grab her, so we wouldn't get separated, but I felt there was a barrier surrounding me- barring me away from her. Who knows where she- or me will- end up?!

I went as far as screaming as her name before all the pain seeped in. I didn't know it at first, but the cuts started appearing as soon as an invisible force cause my voice to cease and had me silently choking. I needed- would- fight back against the forceful blackness.

More cuts and slits seemed to pop up as much as I resist, some of them reopening the already opened one and making them deeper. There was no way to express this searing pain that was happening. I needed a way out of this- so I sought the easiest thing of all.

I fainted from exhaustion.

"…_do_, Syaoran?" I heard an angel's voice speaking, though it was soft. I must be dead; all the wounds I took might have kept coming at me and just bled me to death. Yeah, I'm dead, there's no way an angel could look so heavenly like, like Sakura….

My half-lidded eyes split open instantly. Sakura was here, safe, about a foot away from me. So very close, yet so far. My body- the whole thing- felt very numbing. I glanced over to Sakura and saw she seemed to be near tears. Oh, I made her cry; I can't stand for her to cry- I get this really weird stomach pit feeling and just want to make her stop- that she'll _never _cry again. I couldn't very well help her in the state I'm in though; might as well tell her I'm at least somewhat alive.

"S-s…Sa-ku-ra-a…" Man I sound so weak; like a squeak toy without the squeak.

Her lovely face, which was in her hands, looked up in my direction in surprise. I wanted to kiss those small tears trickling down her face slowly; she's that cute in any state.

"Syaoran! You're alright, thank God!" She stood up quick and within a moment, she had my head in her lap; I suppose because of my cuts. As I looked up, she was smiling a watery smile with tears still falling down slightly.

Well, hell, I'll endure being beat up to a pulp by some unknown force and the powerful force of a woman's tears if I got to be on Sakura's lap.

The sunshine seemed to seep through those dark rain clouds…

* * *

**Here it is! Another late night release !! Ah, I seem to like really sardonic, dark situations right now... considering I just put Sakura near the loony bin with her _overactive_ dreams... (in Divine Strength) and what happened just now. But, I must console my readers that it is purely for the sake of the stories (both this one and DS)- I wouldn't want to harm a hair on any character such as they will experience; it's too terrifying.**

**So enjoy, review, read, whatever... Until next time!**

**-Ems**


	3. The Daidouji Designs

**Disclaimer: **I'm back with a new chapter- and still saying I don't own CCS!

**Smoochynose- **Yes, it was wasn't it?

**PaCT-** Thank you again! Nobody can be perfect so it helps that you point out my mistakes! Sorry if you don't get some of the descriptions! The section you were talking about (I was missing a word in there too) was trying to say how the trees weren't like the ones back where they used to live and it didn't seem like they were somewhere in a snowy and high region because there was no snow, but there were fir trees.

**Julie- **Yeah, let see what does scare him… I can see what you mean- he's getting all territorial with Sakura XD. I can't wait to see what I reveal next…

**Enjoy Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait!!**

* * *

The sunshine seemed to seep through those dark rain clouds…

* * *

Thank goodness, Syaoran was _alive_.

I felt a little foolish thinking he was gone from the world of the living- I mean this is _Syaoran_ we're talking about. He shows no weakness, he's like a strong built marble stone pillar. Beautiful looking and delicate yet undeniable strong. Admired by all yet a lone thing this pillar was. I remember the Syaoran kid I knew- still know- long ago.

He always seemed fierce yet the littlest thing set him off. Unapproachable, but I knew both guys and girls admired or idolized him- especially nowadays considering we're like adults almost.

Back on topic, he was on my lap now. On. My. Lap. He must be _really_ tired because he would never do that. We're just friends. Friends. Friends. Friends. Friends. Friends!

This is starting to really break my resolution I just made moments ago, when we were in our _own _world. I won't- can't- break it, I gave my own self my own word. I just can't break it like that. No, Sakura, you have to be strong.

I heard the gruff chuckle of his leave his body weakly. What had happened to him? "Hey, Sakura." God, he survived and that's all he can say? The questions swarmed in my head and left my mouth in chunks, "How.. when… What happened? Why?"

I saw Syaoran slowly take a couple of deep breathes. Oh, I shouldn't push him too much… I mean after what he probably had been through…

Syaoran threw me a lopsided, crooked smile upside down as he looked up at me, "Always the curious one, eh, Sakura? I'm fine, something was jacked up in the black hole thing that sucked us to this weird place."

I wanted to hold back my tears of laughter and of slight sorrow. He always tried to sugarcoat things for me in situations. "Don't be like that, Syaoran…" Only two tears came out, I wanted to become stronger- for mine or Syaoran's sake, I didn't know.

I could only tend to his wounds with what little supplies we had. What else could I do? Syaoran stood up painstakingly, as if every movement stung him to the bone.

"Do you have those ridiculous costumes Tomoyo made us yesterday with you?" That's right. Tomoyo and her crazy designs; sometimes they were useful, others- I wonder what goes inside her head. She even makes Eriol dress up in them, and let me tell you _that _is worth dressing up in frilly ribbons and sashes to see the stoic, mysterious Eriol Hiiragizawa dress up in some of Tomoyo's _creative_ designs. Oh gosh, like that one time our class had to do a gender switch play. Hilarious. Priceless.

But, what would Syaoran want with yesterday's costumes? They were a bit extreme and are a bit good for gauze that I need to wrap his scratches and everything. I shot him a confused look.

He elaborated, "Well, the good news is we can use the clothes that we wear now- which are more practical for medical uses… but bad news… we have to wear the costumes Tomoyo gave you."

Oh no.

Not only will I be prancing in some weird outfit Tomoyo designed, it'll be a place where there's no one who knows! We'll stand out like a bright yellow elephant among elephants.

At least there was enough trees to hide behind to change. I was getting red thinking about that…

Hey, not bad. So, Tomoyo didn't go overboard _too _much this time.

I was wearing a light cherry blossom pink dress that was cut mid thigh in a over flow skirt, but it was at knee's length in the back. The front bottom of it was scrunched a little to make it more "skirt-ish" as Tomoyo would say. If felt pretty soft material, comfortable, yet cute. Also, there was ribbons to tie to my hair that carried her emblem of Tomoyo Daidouji in black. It was kind of sparkly with a black glittered swirl mixture covering my left side; knee high, thin, white socks and pink flats. I could wear this- hopefully.

Hopefully, if this place isn't harsh on my luck for today.

* * *

I'll actually have to congratulate Tomoyo for her designs.

I've been scared and scarred ever since we had to do the gender-bender mix up play; the stupidest I've ever done in my life's entirety. I had to play the lead role- a _girl_ with _long hair_ and a fancy for _decorative_ clothes. Of course, Tomoyo Daidouji had to be in charge of costumes.

I will never participate openly for a play, _ever_, again.

But, I need to tend to my wounds and I know for sure Tomoyo's designs or our homework isn't going to do the trick for nice bandages.

Her costume is good, and it provided warmth. Plus, I have to give her credit, it suited my style. Slight baggy black pants that had silver swirls and all that fancy stuff on the sides. And sleeveless green muscle cotton shirt that fit snug but loose. It also had silver sparkles running on my right side. White fingerless gloves, and my black tennis shoes and I looked pretty cool if I do say so myself.

And I do say so myself.

As I stepped out behind my shield of trees, I was stunned with pink beauty. Sakura looked angelic, innocent, and _beautiful_. I mused, an angel that fell from heaven meeting the misfortune devil that lost his way…

Sakura spared my outfit a glance over as well. I didn't know what she was thinking, but her expressive eyes shown delight and surprise.

Without a word, we turned back to our duties- but I swore that my face felt hotter- and tended to my wounds, ripping my clothes apart first.

Most were flesh wounds, but there was a couple that needed clotting. I wasn't surprised the pain set in worse later…. But it _hurt._

We rested a little bit and all, though I couldn't get much sleep. I was wondering how we're going to survive in this strange place and how long.

Sakura woke up groggily, tired from past events, "Syaoran, what are we going to do?" I guess neither of us were going to be panicky anytime soon, for now.

"Walk." It was logically we weren't in Japan anymore, so exploring the place would be an advantage for us to get to know the ground and surroundings, plus find a better place for shelter in open field where people might find us. Or something along the lines.

Trees, trees, more trees. We walked in one general direction, but it seemed like we weren't going anywhere. Well, until we spotted an unnatural opening to our right near some more trees. But, something wasn't right.

I don't hear any animals.

Usually, if you're in a forest or somewhere dense of trees like this, wouldn't there be _some_ sort of life adapted to the area? Definite weird.

Sakura sped toward the opening once she saw it as well. "C'mon, Syaoran!" Something on the other side must have scared her greatly, because she whimpered a little and took a hesitant step back and tripped on the ground.

I hurried to view what she had seen.

It was an astonishing sight.

Ropes, monkeys, and acid, bubbly, hissing water oh joy.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait, but hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The Approach

**Disclaimer: **If CCS were mine, then it wouldn't be CCS- so it all belongs to CLAMP.

**Sorry for the wait! But, if you've already seen my profile or read the latest of my Divine Strength story, I was taking a break since it was close to school time again… So sorry!! Now, that I'm back in school, I don't have as much free time as I used to and everything, but I'm going to still persevere!**

Update 11/15: Reviewer replies on bottom now.

* * *

Ropes, monkeys, and bubbly, hissing, acidic water. Oh joy.

* * *

I'm scared of surprises.

I'm scared of being alone.

I'm scared of ghosts.

But, right now I'm scared of surprises really badly… Of course, unless they're pleasant ones I don't mind, but right now it is so _not_ pleasant.

When I heard a noise or something from beyond the brush of green and checked on it. I was nearly going to have a heart attack, or at least so I thought. I stumbled and fell backward suddenly on the dirt. I hope I haven't ruined Tomoyo's outfit, but there were _monkeys_.

I heard Syaoran came for me, since I left him behind in my blind happiness, but I still was thinking- concentrating- on one thing.

Before me, beyond the shrubs of innocent green, lie something terrifying. It seemed like an ordinary lake but entirely different. The waters were olive green-tinted and there were bubbles every once in a while. There were also a bridge of sorts like where you port in boats and everything. The bridge didn't seemed made out of wood or metal which was strange. What else made it really sad was that it didn't go all the way across to wherever the other side of the body of water was.

Syaoran made a noise and turned back to face me. He held out his hand, which I gladly took, still slightly shaken but a bit better. We crossed the bridge of greenery into the really unknown world on the other side.

It truly was a terrifying sight because not only did we have no other choice to go forward, but we would have to avoid its stinging death touch. The bushes and trees blocked our way going back as I backed into it and felt it act like a solid, sturdy wall. The icky water continued through its horizontal way, I didn't know where it ended and what lay on the other side.

Plus, by some sheer _weirdness_, there were strange things hanging in midair. I mean, it was just regular rope that you use to hold sturdy things, like people for example, but they were _dangling_ without anything to tie themselves to in midair. Is it at all stable? I was scared because I knew eventually- we'll be testing that out ourselves.

Not to mention, but also there were monkeys swinging on some of the ropes, and they weren't very friendly-looking. At all. Menacing looks, bared teeth, and the wild, crazed look in their eyes intimidated me. For some reason though, Syaoran was calm beside me. I glanced in his direction, a little discreet and still intimidated from the scene before me.

"Syaoran… What are we going to do?" I quietly asked. I was shy now; he's always so calm in unsuspected situations like this, it's a bit uncanny.

"Cross it." My head felt like it whipped around to fast. I had to make sure he was alright, maybe a little crazy but still okay.

"Cross…it? _That?!_" I sounded way too hysterical. He nodded, bobbing up his always messy brown head of hair.

"It seems to be the only way." Like that wasn't already obvious, but at least he could _voice_ them out. Of course, I retaliated in an obvious way as well.

"How?"

Syaoran frowned some more in thought as he observed the surroundings; I dreaded what he would evaluate us to do. He turned to face me

"Can you move well with the backpacks and stuff?" I nodded an affirmative. I knew that Tomoyo provided us jackets as well to go with this spring costumes, always thinking maybe a spring shower or something the like would happen. I would how she survives wearing long sleeves and stuff sometimes like she does in the summer. But, that kind of style seems to suit her. Then, there were our textbooks, what was left of our regular clothes, and a few knick knacks I kept in my backpack.

"Good. Make sure it snug; it won't fall off, yet your arms can move in almost any direction," He directed, already started to make the adjustments for himself and his pack and extra stuff. I finished mine quickly, waiting to see what his next orders were, but I had an inkling. We were swinging those ropes like vines, and see where they'll take us.

It was risky for sure, but there was no other way. I'm glad PE was something I was good in, Syaoran of course trained so he should be fit for this as well.

But…

"We don't know what kind of rope that is, and doesn't the water look acidic? Wouldn't that be dangerous, if we slip or something or if the rope burns us?"

Syaoran sighed; I didn't want to make him regret being my friend, but I'm concerned about our safety, you know!

"We can test out the water's acidity with a strip of our clothes, but the burn will have to be risked," He shifted from each foot, thinking pensively with a childlike look on. A cuter pose if I do say for a thinking habit. He reddened slightly, as if he heard my thoughts, and slowly he turned so his back faced me.

He turned around again, and held a glove of his. "Maybe this'll help…" Feeling a blush coming on, I mean he was offering an article of clothing that was _his_, even if it was a small thing, I gently took it. It was his left glove. As I slipped it on, I thought how weird the situation was and how accustomed we became to it.

It felt warm. It wasn't perfect though, I mean fit kind of snugly but a little loose due to Syaoran breaking it out and everything, but there were some marks that indicated that he got hurt on his hand too, just not as bad.

I closed my left fist. I'm ready to try whatever, whenever. I have Syaoran's strength with me. I could believe that I could do anything.

* * *

Sure, the monkey beasts were- might, depending how docile they were- a problem, but hopefully our agility in this kinds of physical tests will help. The only thing we mustn't do, though, is _not_ stop. Stopping would surely mean our demise.

Hmm… I wonder how we'll fare. I knew Sakura was nervous and a bit jittery about it. In a way, it seems like this is all a dream. I glanced back at down to the waters that seem to disagree with the monkeys monkey-ing around in air; if we fall into _that_ let's us hope it **is **a dream and not reality. But, it was too late for that kind of false hope.

I appeared calm on the outside- probably confusing or infuriating Sakura- but I sure as hell wasn't. This was enough hell as it was to endure, but I don't want Sakura to be caught up in all of this, whatever it is- it's just too much. Right?

I don't know but sometimes- like right now- I have this sudden, huge urge to just protect her.

I glanced back and saw her shaking slightly with nervousness. I really didn't want her to be troubled by anything; she's always keeps an optimistic eye but sometimes she's too easy to read. Sakura makes people worry, because she's that kind of person- she cares for others when she should care for herself more times than not. Maybe that's why I like her so much. Her personality is so likeable and she cares for everyone.

...

You think I might be suffering inside. I mean sometimes she is _slightly_dense, so she might never know my feelings… She always out my reach, yet she's there when or not when you need her. As long as I could see her smiling face, I'm content- do I seem a little too melancholy romantistic to you? Sorry, that's just how I am I suppose. Give it or take it- I'm a little different in my thoughts than what I show, eh? Can't judge a book by its cover like they always say.

Usually, I put up a cold front so it is a bit embarrassing when I do… caring gestures like I had the urge to do now. Looking in the opposite direction, my face starting its red flush that seems to only happen when it concerns Sakura, I reached my hand out toward her own- the ones with the glove; my left, her right

I met with a rigid, slightly damp, and a bit of shaking warmth that tingled my own fingers. It felt so right…

Suddenly, I heard a soft noise and turned back. I met with her doe-like emeralds for eyes. She seemed as nervous as I was right now… "S-s..yao-ran…?" she stammered, her voice entrapped in my still ears and processing through my frozen brain that was part of my not moving body. So, I was _really_ nervous, you can't blame me right?

I let out a quick, "Let's go!"and dragged her along with me; a running start to the bridge, unsure if it was stable or not, but might as well try it out right? This couldn't be a better way. The ropes were a little away from the bridge, but the run-jump momentum held us fast in the air.

Sakura's yell of surprise was cut short as I let her go and hung onto one of the ropes, hoping she had automatic instincts too. Swinging on one of the ropes- which, thankfully, didn't have those mad monkeys on it- I glanced around for Sakura. She was alright, swinging a little. The monkeys seemed afraid of us since they were moving to ropes away from us, but still best be on the look out.

Swinging my legs back and forth for momentum, I prayed as I leaped from one rope to another, like they were vines- which in a way they were, in a mid-air hanging, monkey-infested way. I just hope we aren't _permanently _stuck here. Sakura was keeping pace, as I hear her small intakes of breath. But, overall our trip was tedious and a bit tiring, but not that much action.

That's when I realized, as I looked up, the monkeys weren't running _away_ from us- they were grouping up together. But, it was too late.

I didn't feel anything at first, just fear itching through my system, but then I felt more than just a something. My fingers, which were gripping the rope pretty tightly, had many little leather soft-like fingers pry at it, trying to make me lose my grip.

I gritted my teeth, I couldn't stop swinging or else my arms would get tired in that position of holding up my body and I'll fall, but I can't fend off the animals either. Damn it. Lose-lose situation all around for me.

Then, Sakura screamed like bloody Mary was after her. I tried to twist my glance to her, but I couldn't as the monkeys- now empowered by their numbers- swarmed and attacked my fingers and my head. I did only one thing I could think of…

I let go of the rope and dropped.

* * *

**Sorry for not telling anyone on this one that I was going to be gone for awhile (school preparations)!! Really, really sorry!! But, now that school is starting this kind of thing will probably be expected, so yeah… But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PaCT-** One can't be perfect always. Thanks for the tip too! Yeah, they're the ones that are Christmas trees!

**Chubby Cheese Goo-** Thank you!! I'm glad you like this story!

.....**Thank you all reviewers and those unknown but important readers of mine for reading Misconception! I'm sorry I'm not out with a new chapter yet!**


	5. The Discovery

**AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but now that it's winter break, I'll- hopefully- get some work done out here. Welcome all readers, and to those who've waited for this- thanks! I don't know if it'll live to your expectations but here you go!**

**Disclaimer:** Must I say it every time? Fine. I. Don't. Own. Card Captor Sakura. Sob. Period.

* * *

_I let go of the rope and dropped._

* * *

Oh my gosh! First off, I was so surprised… Syaoran grabbed my hand, and shared his glove. Always the level-headed on in these kind of situations… not that we have many as _crazy_ as this, but you get what I mean?

I sound like such a fan girl.

I can't help it though! Ugh, love is too confusing. But.

That wasn't what was running through my head right now. Right now I felt only three words. Fear. Monkeys. Help!

Syaoran was ahead of me but a growing gap, being the better athletic than me, being the heir to the Li Clan and everything, but still. I held my breath and tried to catch up to him. That's when they strike.

Crazy rabid monkeys went after me like there was no tomorrow. I felt myself gave a piercing scream when one of them bit me.

All of a sudden, before I knew it, I had let go of the rope. Shutting my eyes, I gave one last scream.

"**Syaoran!"**

I would never ever be able to tell Syaoran my feelings for him…

Never wear Tomoyo's outrageous clothes…

Be confused by the mysterious Eriol-san…

Get Tomoyo a boyfriend to get her off my back…

Never tell Syaoran my true feelings… and ever be with him…

Again…

Wait up… Why can I feel the heaviness on my eyelids? Like when I'm asleep, and if I try to open my eyes…

"**Ahhh!"**

The first thing I saw dark tendrils of _something_, it was like black but then wasn't… It felt nice, like a mother's caress. In between the strange substance, pockets of daylight streamed to my eyes. Plus, it smelled like lavender.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I startle you?" A gentle, feminine voice asked. So familiar… Her voice held strength, dignity, and an accent of some kind, but it was definitely familiar.

While I was pondering about the "voice", the black yet not strands moved. Soon, I saw an _extremely_ well known face; a face that I thought I wouldn't be able to see for awhile.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she blinked. Hoe? There's no way she can know I mean… it is Tomoyo-chan… Right?

"How do you know my name?" Again another question she asked in utter innocence. I thought I would have mistaken her for someone else. Now I'm super confused. If this isn't my cousin and best friend, but she has the same name… Who was she?

Apparently, I was voicing my confusion aloud as well as thinking- deeply- about it.

"Miss? I believe we're off into mysteries far too soon. Let me introduce myself… or who I used to be and now," she stood up, back arched straight and a pose of strength and dignity stood before me.

"I was the soon-to-be a duchess companion to the princess in her country home in Versailles, Lady Tomoyo Daidouji. I am now- part- captain of this ship, the _Enticement_ of the Teriya Seas, just Tomoyo please."

Did I mention I was on the edge of hyperventilating? I mean there's a girl that looks _exactly_ like my best friend, I am in some damn strange world with only Syaoran here, and now Syaoran is _gone_. Don't forget get I was mauled by rabid monkeys either- climbing ropes above a supposedly _acidic_ sea.

Wait… Lady? Duchess? This girl is royalty turn pirate? Who has royalty in a twentieth-first century? What century was she even from? Where is Versailles anyway? Okay, maybe I should know, considering I took world history before- like decades ago, besides it was a required class. Can't blame me for remembering something I took in like what, seventh grade? I'm a freaking junior now.

'Tomoyo' (I mean I can't really consider her the same as _my _Tomoyo-chan) was up and about. I took a real good look at her this time. I mean, Tomoyo always observes something by just _looking_, it's a bit uncanny. Especially when it concerns me.

Right now, she was rummaging through a wardrobe- who has one these days?- muttering quietly all the while. Since she looked _completely_ in tune with the Tomoyo I know, she had her long, silky black hair. Which, I would never imagine on a pirate, was elegantly flowing in waves, kept in a semi-ponytail with her wavy bangs hanging in the front, yet they kept away so not to disturb her. Plus, even her clothes were classier than I would expect from a pirate. But, I always used to imagine them as only _guys_ (well, they are some kind of barbaric people from my imagination), dressed in some dirty, well-used something. Not rags necessarily, but not the classic elegant ruffles, silk shirts, fancy leather boots kind of deal either. Plus, they would all be super hot (a girl can dream!).

She wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt that had those pirate puffy sleeves, but no black vest. Even though it was puffy overall, you could tell she had a model's figure, and men's black trousers that were big, but it seemed to fit her image. Atop her head was a dark purple bandana and her boots were black, and, assumingly, leather.

Okay, so I know she's seriously just like an exact replica of Tomoyo, and… What the hell is she pulling out of the wardrobe?

Dear God no.

It was something from my past creeping up; I will never forget my friend's horrendous obsession with dressing me up at a very young age. Let's just say her childlike imagination to outfits was astounding, and I was the victim to it.

You see, I- Kinomoto Sakura, cheerleader and helper bee of the school- am very conservative, but not overly so. Also, I detest the over usage of frills, ribbons, and lace… basically most dresses. Well, mostly Tomoyo's crazy designs.

Like I said though, her designs have gone more sophisticated… In where I was _before_. Apparently, this fashionista needed to an awakening…_before_ should put _**that**_ on me. No way in hell…

It was an overly bright pink- a color I don't usually mind, since it is my favorite- _freaking_ gown that was ribbon-y on the sides from the hip down, and lacy frills down the center starting from the waistline where it cut off. It was short-sleeved, with big puffy sleeves… the only remote thing that was okay was the bodice which was just I guess... normal.

I would look like an oversized bubble of gum that needed to be popped.

Tomoyo looked slightly apologetic, but not so much.

"It was an earlier creation of mine, before I had much practice and experience; forgive me, but the others are set in the destination we're off to- Isle Raeis. Please, it's not much, but I don't want you to strut like that around the ship, it'll distract the male members working."

I didn't notice earlier, but now that she mentions it, it was a little drafty in here.

My clothes where shredded to a T for the most part and those parts left unscathed barely covered the essentials.

I moaned into my hands. Dear God.

* * *

After I let go of the rope, I felt nothing.

Maybe it was because of my other concussion, I just felt use to being knocked out. Then, I ridiculed myself. Honestly, how do I get unconscious twice in a day? How sad a blow it went to my ego.

_Yeah, some courageous man you are; if you can't help yourself, how can you help Sakura?_

Sakura.

Can a guy ever get a break?

That's when I lost all thought.

Damn. When I lifted my eyelids- when did they become so hard to open?- I felt vertigo like never before. I swore I saw multiple techno colors glinting toward me, like some sort of freaky heaven. I felt like I was out of my body, when I heard myself mumble incoherently.

I felt my head swivel to the side, to avoid the horrid brightness, when I hear and eerily familiar chuckle that held a mysterious sinister tinge to it, even once you get to know him.

Oh hell no… But, to make sure, I had to glance up to get a good look at his face.

Damn. I was right- but what on Earth brings him _here_, in this god forsaken place? If this is some weird whacked out joke of his, I swear…

It had to be the face of Hiirigizawa. Grinning like no other.

Of course, being the more hot-blooded of the two, I took a swipe at him. Somehow it felt like slow motion, watching my hand connect to his face. But it was worth it. His face- such grinning of evil and mayhem- turned to shock as he felt the first part of the impact. His glasses were askew on his face as I punched him.

Suddenly, time seemed to have caught up with the moment, and before I knew it, he was back in my face again, a distortion of angry with his usual Cheshire-like features, plus his glasses were still crooked.

"What in the name of all Teriya Seas was _that_ for?! I save your life from these waters, and _that's_ how you repay me? With a knuckle to the face? Good God!"

Okay, now this is beyond freaky. I know I said I thought this was Hiirigizawa Eriol, my annoying somewhat cousin and ever sly friend. This guy's voice had more baritone to it, like an adult. Now that I'm right up to his face- literally- I can even spot a few differences in his eye color (darker, but that could be the fact that some punk punched him), skin tone (slightly paler… or darker? I can't tell from this close up), and so on. So, I kind of went to conclusions too fast.

Oops?

But, he had it coming to him; regardless of the fact he could be a totally different person.

Apparently, he was done ranting, but now he had _that_ face on. I always hated it when he got inquisitive look sketched into his features; his eyes beholding nothing for you to tell, his sardonic smile directed towards you, his glasses tinted to further the mysterious tone of the atmosphere. Hey, this guy possibly can not be any slyer than the dude I know- right?

Crisp cut voice entered my thoughts, "Well, _cabin boy_, time to swab the decks, and today, you also have kitchen duty with Chef; not to mention- if I ever did, boy- that today we have a bushel of barrels of fresh octarian slime for you to clean up? Up to it."

Say what?

The Eriol look-a-like tossed me something, and in my out of body experience, I felt myself catch it.

"Hopefully, you can do all that, yes?" His grin grew fractionally wider, with this faux sweet tone, " Oh where are my manners? New recruit, I am your _**captain**_, Eriol Hiirigizawa of the Teriya Seas. Make sure that Chef has all her ingredients on time, or else swabbing the decks isn't the worse of your tasks on the _Enticement_. Good day." He left; it must have been my imagination, but I thought I saw he flipped his hair somewhat in haughtiness and he was laughing at me. Joy, this just gets better and better.

Okay so what now? I got sidetracked from the utterance of his name. "Hiirigizawa" is a _captain_ of a ship in an acidic sea within a strange world that seemingly is connected to the one I came from.

I looked down upon the bundle he tossed me. Rags?

What the hell am I in for now?

* * *

Dazed, I sort of left the room in a trance. Lo, and behold, I did find myself on the deck of ship; as I glanced up, I amended, a _pirate_ ship. I started exploring, to know the ground better. Especially, since I have _no_ idea whatsoever that "Captain" Eriol wanted me to start with a bunch of rags on this big beaut of a pirate ship.

Suddenly, I was seeing sky and green eyes. Very passionate green eyes. What I heard was a soft moan of slight pain. My heart felt like it began to beat a tad faster.

Sakura?

* * *

**Airi Kawabe (aka Lexi)-** Thanks for supporting all this time!!

**AN: That comment goes to all my other readers out there! Thanks for R&R (or just one R)! So, love it? Hate it? Whatever? Review me with your best shot!**


End file.
